


What He Missed Most

by ohelrond



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, M/M, Rimming, Well maybe not, au where thomas' dad isnt a dick and no one dies!!!!!!!!!, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohelrond/pseuds/ohelrond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short. James is back after 3 months to the Hamiltons' house and James and Thomas reunite. PWP. Short smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Missed Most

“Three months. It feels like twice as long.”

Thomas’ hand was hot as it clasped around James’, firm, unsteady. James wanted to pull him closer and bury his face in his neck, run his nose through his hair, feel him again. If Miranda had not been there, perhaps he would have. She pulled him away from Thomas before he had the chance but James did not mind much. If it had been anyone else who had done that he would have been irritated to say the least, but not her. He had missed her almost as much.

Thomas paced in the hallway for a long while waiting for his wife and James to emerge. Wooden heels clicked on wooden floor and soon his head felt heavy and he needed air. Up to his room, flinging open the doors to the small balcony overlooking the garden. The rattle of the city below seemed somehow quieter up here and he let out a low breath. He shed his heavy jacket and slowly sat down on the edge of the soft bed. James had a beard now. It made him look older, Thomas thought, and more rugged. Military men did not wear beards. But James did.

 

* * *

 

James swore loudly as Thomas pulled his hair roughly. Kneeling on all fours, he pushed back against Thomas hard, gritting his teeth at the sting between his legs, inside of him but he needed more, he wanted more. Three months without having Thomas by his side was too long.

Thomas grabbed James by the hips and slammed into him again and again, the usual gentleness gone. One hand snaked up his stomach and to his chest and he pulled his lover to kneel upright in front of him, his chest pressed against the seaman’s back. “I missed you,” he panted into his ear, biting on the soft skin of his lobe. “All the nights I lay here and thought of you.”

The slighter man whined quietly, his freckled chest heaving and head dropping back against Thomas’ shoulder. Thomas licked up the side of his neck as his fingers found his lover’s nipple. It earned him more sighs, more choked back moans, and James grabbed his hand and guided it between his legs.

“W-what did you think of me?”

God Almighty, Thomas could barely hold it together when James was like this. So relaxed, so vulnerable, so desperate for more, his usually smooth and composed voice reduced to low stutters and husky murmurs. Thomas let his fingers stroke across the other’s sacs and ran them between his forefinger and thumb. “I touched myself like this,” he whispered, his other hand palming up and down James’ flushed cock that curved against his stomach. Behind, he pushed more slowly in and out of him. James whined softly again. “I closed my eyes and imagined my hand was yours.”

It took all of James’s strength to pull away. He groaned when Thomas’ cock slid out of him, leaving him feeling empty for a moment, before lying on his back and pulling him between his legs. “I would have thought my hand was the last thing you would have missed.”

Thomas grinned at James’ shaky attempt of teasing him. “I missed all of you. One thing I missed most of all.”

James’ eyes widened as Thomas appeared to pull away, and made an attempt to grab at his arms. Thomas pulled away just enough to kneel between his legs and hooked one over his shoulder. James threw his head to the side and had to bite into a pillow to keep himself quiet when he felt Thomas lick between his cheeks. His tongue pressed against him, easily inside of him, fucking him quickly. One of James’ hands pressed against his lover’s head, the other coming to clasp over his own mouth but it wasn’t enough to keep him quiet and he called out his name again and again, voice cracked and hoarse.

“Thomas! Please!”

Wiping his mouth, Thomas raised his head enough to look at James. His eyes were closed. As Thomas ran his tongue along the hot underside of James’ hard cock he saw his lover’s fist twist into the bedsheets. Again, he pushed inside him. He was softer now, not as hard and fast as he had been when James first came into his chamber. One of James’ legs came up around his waist and he closed his eyes, burying his face into his lover’s neck, lips making their mark on sunkissed skin. James’ new beard tickled Thomas’ cheeks when he kissed him. When James sucked him it made his skin burn anew, as if it was their first time together all over again.

Thomas pulled out of James’ body just in time. Rubbing their cocks together in his hand, grinding slightly and squeezing them together until they were both slippery with oil, James spilled first. His whole body jerked and a guttural cry of Thomas’ name sent the other over the edge.

Later, when they had wiped themselves clean and pulled back the covers, Thomas pulled James close, crooking a finger under his chin. He kissed his forehead, his eyelids, his nose. James lifted his face a little and caught his lips in a soft kiss, savouring the gentle touch between them.

“This is what I missed most,” Thomas murmured after a while. James rested his forehead against the other’s temple and let his fingers dance back and forth over his lover’s chest.

“What’s that?” replied James in a quiet whisper. His eyes were closed. Sleep was calling.

“Holding you in my arms. Feeling your warmth next to me, all over me. When we are like this… I feel whole. Natural.”

Sleepily, James smiled. Lazy fingers stroked up Thomas’ neck and down his shoulder in search of his hand to hold. “I feel the same.” James’ voice was so faint now he was so close to sleep that Thomas could barely hear him. It made him smile. “Without you near I am only half a person. You make me complete.”

Thomas smiled again, and kissed his hair. “Go to sleep, my love. I’ll be here when you wake. I’ll always be here.”


End file.
